


Kuroko Wanted Answers

by Ivillpunchyouinthethroat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I finally wrote a thing, Kuroko is a little shit, M/M, Multi, Murasakibara cares yo, My ot3 is showing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Humor, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/pseuds/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Kuroko chalked it up to the novelty of the situation, the second time to exhaustion, the third, to coincidence. Now the fourth time it happened, the fourth time that they had all lost themselves to one another and Murasakibara still had not so much as laid a finger on him, Kuroko’s stubborn streak (and pride) came out, and he intended to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Wanted Answers

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutfic and it's an orgy O_O  
> I don't know whether I should be strangely proud or just ashamed.

 

The first time it happened, well to be honest Kuroko hadn’t even noticed.

It had been too much of a novelty that first time, too much of something new, and he had known even beforehand that not everyone was going to get the chance to touch everyone; not that time. All that he could really remember amid all the heated touches and whimpering moans and the humid atmosphere of sex all around them was that Midorima, much to their surprise, (but not Takao’s apparently) had taken to fucking Kise almost violently against the wall while the blond had ~~nearly~~ _screamed_ in pleasure, and that Aomine had practically jumped Murasakibara as soon as Kagami’s apartment door had closed, loudly exclaiming that he called first dibs on riding him. He had apparently wanted to be the first one to find out whether Murasakibara’s dick was as big as they all thought it was going to be (it wasn’t, it was bigger).

The only other thing Kuroko could remember as they all lay spent and sated, ragged breaths slowly returning to normal on Kagami’s apartment floor, was that at some point he’d had Takao’s legs wrapped around his waist and that towards the end Kagami had been in him while Aomine had been inside his mouth.

(Because it seemed that even if both aces had agreed to share him with (almost) the rest of the Generation of Miracles plus one, they couldn’t help but still claim him together in the end).

***

The second time it had happened, he chalked it up to an overworked Murasakibara.

It was Midorima getting fucked almost violently this time around. He had been on his knees, one hand on the floor and the other clutching blindly with wrapped fingers at Kagami’s couch as Murasakibara pounded into him, all the while having Aomine slamming into him from behind in turn. Midorima’s moaning had been so wretched that at first Kuroko hadn’t exactly been able to tell if they were from pain or pleasure—especially considering how big Murasakibara had actually turned out to be. But the way the green haired tsundere had broken down and practically _begged_ Murasakibara to keep going, to go harder, had relieved him of any worries.

It was also at some point in the middle of all that that Kise had slipped his mouth off a still gasping Kagami’s spent cock. Turning around his hand had come up to swipe at a speck of come that had managed to land on his cheek and bringing his thumb to his lips with a smirk, he had walked over to their pink haired giant of a friend. Slim hands had tangled themselves in sweat damp hair and he turned Murasakibara’s head, opened his mouth and fit his own dick in snugly. Needless to say after all that Murasakibara had quite literally collapsed on the couch and Kuroko remembered seeing him start to doze off as he had moved to straddle Takao on one of Kagami’s chairs. Any coherent thoughts were soon erased from his mind, however, as Takao took him slowly, all the while whispering deliciously dirty things into his ear.

***

The third time it happened, Kuroko labeled it (albeit skeptically) as coincidence.  

He’d noticed early on that Murasakibara seemed to be doing his utmost best to avoid looking directly at him. He’d been the last one to arrive at Kagami’s and upon entering he’d scanned the area quickly, taking in Kuroko’s location and then making a beeline to Kise, who happened to be on the complete _opposite_ side of the room. He’d taken Kise’s face and crushed his mouth to his, backing him up until the blond was folded almost backwards on Kagami’s counter top.

On Kise’s part this was fine, he’d made no effort to hide (and in fact he had made it explicitly and loudly clear) that he _liked_ rough, every one of them could attest to that. It was Murasakibara who had acted strangely. He was not usually the one to initiate things; in fact for the most part he’d have to be teased up to it, so that by the time he was finally naked it was only because continuing to ignore his growing arousal would take more conscious effort than actually doing something about it.

So Kuroko had found his behavior strange from the beginning, and found it even more strange that when Murasakibara had finally starting sliding into Kise, his gaze had darted over to him once again, only to quickly avert his eyes and abruptly change from taking Kise up against a wall to taking him on the floor. He’d angled himself so that all Kuroko could see of him were his back muscles rippling as he began to thrust in and out of the already whining blond.

Kuroko’s mind had already begun questioning these things, aligning them up with Murasakibara’s behavior the last times they had all come together but there was only so much he could really think about while he kneeled atop of Aomine, the bluenette inside him already and Kagami slowly making his way in from behind too; both burning pleasurable friction bordering on pain all the way up his spine as they sunk in. It wasn’t long before his sight of Murasakibara was cut off completely anyway as Midorima chose to kneel down in front of him, legs splayed wide, Takao crooning into his neck, making a beautiful show of getting himself off with slender bandaged fingers to the sight of Kuroko getting fucked by both his boyfriends at once.

Kuroko had ended up with a face full of Midorima’s come that night, and had come himself to the added sensation of dark and light hands on his cock, but he could still feel Murasakibara lingering in the hazed out edges of his mind.

***

Now the fourth time that they lost themselves in each other and Murasakibara _still_ had made absolutely no move to even lay a _finger_ on him, Kuroko became _irritated_ (and maybe a bit self-conscious), and it was this that helped bring out his stubborn streak (and his pride, that was definitely there too) and ultimately do something about it.

Murasakibara had once again secluded himself to the opposite side of the room from where Kuroko was. He was leaned up against a far wall, knees bent while his fingers dug into the supple flesh of Takao’s ass, adding extra momentum to the downward motion of Takao’s hips as he buried himself inside. Takao, for his part, also gripped mercilessly tight to broad shoulders, head thrown back in ecstasy and whimpers falling from his lips like a waterfall, eyes wrinkled shut as he rode Murasakibara’s more than considerable length.

And maybe seeing Takao in such a pleasure filled daze while Murasakibara steadily ignored him _again_ was making him thrust into Aomine a bit more aggressively than usual—fingertips digging into the sides of his back and ribs—because Aomine’s panted breaths were so ragged at that point they sounded almost painful.

“Jesus _f-fuck,_ Tetsu...what the—what the hell’s gotten into you?” the dark skinned ace barely managed to grit out, while underneath him Kagami writhed, toes curling where his legs rested on top of Aomine’s shoulders, feeling the effects of Kuroko’s new found fervor through Aomine. He added his own commentary in a straining voice,

“Shut up Aomine, don’t you _dare_ fucking stop Kuroko—shit, _shit, SHIT.”_

And suddenly Kagami was coming, taking Aomine with him in a drawn out moan. The feeling of Aomine clenching around him pooled savage heat in Kuroko’s gut and he let his own orgasm take him as his thrusts became erratic.

It was as soon as Kuroko had finished, sweaty forehead coming to rest at the dip of Aomine’s back, that Aomine immediately let himself fall ungracefully atop of Kagami, to mumbled half-hearted protests from the redhead. Kuroko was a bit more mindful, managing to fall to the side, facing them, so that he was level with both their panting faces.

Aomine gave him a tired, but no less wicked grin,

“Fuck Tetsu, you need to top more often if it’s going to be like that.”

“Hell fucking yes.” Was all the agreement Kagami gave in blissed out agreement, eyes hazy and unfocused.

Kuroko had smiled fondly at that but the half choked sobs that signaled Takao’s impending climax stole his attention even as Kise screamed out his much louder completion atop of Midorima right next to him.

Kuroko’s gaze lingered on Murasakibara’s face as it began straining, Takao’s peak well on its way to bringing about his own it seemed. He saw purple eyes flick to him briefly _again_ before flitting away as Murasakibara buried his face in Takao’s neck and growled out his release.  

It made pale eyebrows furrow in discontent.

This had been too many times for coincidence, as much as Kuroko wished he could label it as such, and it was honestly getting kind of ridiculous.

By that point each and every one of them had fucked or been fucked by _everyone_ there.

Everyone expect for Kuroko, apparently, and his eyes narrowed as he watched Takao slump over Murasakibara, boneless, tensing up here and there from overstimulation as Murasakibara thrust wildly through the last of his orgasm.

And how was he even supposed to take that?

When they had all said yes to this it had been to the understanding that it was because _everyone_ wanted _everyone._ Even for people already in relationship like he and Kagami and Aomine were, or Midorima and Takao. So why was it that they’d come to together so many times already and Murasakibara had trouble even looking at him?

True, they had conflicting views a lot of the time (and especially when it came to basketball) but then again so did Murasakibara and Midorima, and if Kuroko thought back it was Midorima who seemed to always end up under Murasakibara before the night was done.

So why was it only him?

Was he just not…. _desirable?_

Looking back over to Kagami whose face was still slack with pleasure, eyes hazed over and lost, and then over to Aomine who still had not managed to calm his erratic breathing down, there was only one thought that came to him.

_Not desirable my ass._

He felt his brows furrow further and with a pride that was beginning to sting and the type of determination and competitiveness that he usually only felt on the basketball court Kuroko made up his mind.

At the time that they would all usually lay there for a bit, letting their bodies recover, waiting to feel the stirring of familiar arousal once again (because there had never been a time—and honestly probably wouldn’t be—where they were all content with just _a_ round of a mind-blowing sex, they were all too greedy for that), that Kuroko began to move.

To the slight protest  of heavy limbs he began crawling over to a Murasakibara that still reclined against the wall (Takao having pulled off some time ago for a lazy post-coital make out with Midorima as Kise laved at his neck) watching with increased discomfort as Murasakibara’s purple eyes flicked frantically around the room at _anywhere_ but him.

By the time he had situated himself between Murasakibara’s still bent knees, Murasakibara had gone as rigid as the tree he was always compared to, mouth set in a tight line as he suddenly took a particular and intense fascination with Kagami’s apartment floor.

“Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko began.

This garnered the attention of everyone _else_ present in the room, eyes fixed on either Kuroko or Murasakibara.

They all felt the atmosphere in the room turn alarmingly tense, because as much as no one had acknowledged it, they were all smart enough skittles and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Kuroko was probably aiming to talk about.

Kuroko tried again.

“Murasakibara-kun.”

Murasakibara flinched faintly, but finally, _grudgingly,_ brought his eyes over to meet Kuroko’s. 

Kuroko took a breath, seeming to spill out even more pressure into the air even as he inhaled.

“Murasakibara-kun, you’ve never once touched me.”

Everyone could sense the uncertainty, from Aomine who noticed the almost imperceptible tension in Kuroko’s shoulders that pulled them up just a millimeter higher than usual, (a habit he’d had since childhood) to Kagami, who immediately picked up on the slight waver that was present in his voice (something that only happened when he was nervous but trying to keep as calm and collected as usual). They were both quirks that only Aomine and Kagami really knew, but there was something about the way he had asked and Murasakibara hadn’t answered that had the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Takao on edge as well.

And so they waited.

And waited.

With baited breath.

As the seconds ticked by half of them began to expect no response while the other half were coming to expect Murasakibara’s usual indifferent remark. Regardless, either option was starting to look truly worrisome.

For if this question held as much weight to Kuroko as it was becoming apparent that it did, then the _last_ thing he needed to hear was a dismissive “Too bothersome,” from their pink-haired giant of a friend.

Kagami and Aomine were all but ready to sweep in for Kuroko,  more than ready to distract him in the best way they knew possible—with hands and lips—because if Murasakibara didn’t ( _very mistakenly)_ want him, there would always be a panther and tiger who _would._

(The rest of the Generation of Miracles (plus Takao!) might have all loved Kuroko, in their own way, but Kagami and Aomine where _in_ love with him (and each other, as much as they were loath to admit it sometimes)).

But just as the silence had dragged on a bit farther than too long, and just as Kagami and Aomine were getting ready to pounce simultaneously (because it was only when it came to Kuroko that they were ever agreeable), Murasakibara spoke.

And the _last_ thing any of the basketball players present _ever_ expected Murasakibara to do was to turn his face away and with color rapidly flooding his cheeks and embarrassment leaking into his voice, to utter out a mumbled,

“….I’d break you.”

Stunned silence lasted for all 5 seconds before Kuroko was the first to shatter it with laughter, a laughter that didn’t stop for a while and that was making Murasakibara flush impossibly brighter, eyes trained intently once again on the world’s most interesting stain on the floor. His upper body was quickly turning into shades of clashing reds and pinks even as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively and honest to God _pouted_ as he huffed out his next words.

“What?? You’re tiny Kuro-chin.”

Kagami was the first to speak up, chuckling right alongside Kuroko, “You do realize he’s had both Aomine and me inside him at the same time right? We might not be as freakishly large as you but we’re not exactly small either.”

To which Aomine added, “And believe me when I say that Kuroko isn’t the fragile little thing you think he is. When it comes to sex, this guy’s a deviant, in all the best ways. If anything, I’d be more worried about him breaking you, especially now that he’s got a point to prove.”

Kuroko could only offer the sweetest of smiles at that, fixing Murasakibara with a pointed stare.

“Murasakibara-kun as much as I appreciate the concern, you _really_ don’t need to worry yourself over something like that.”

Mischievousness danced in icy blue eyes as Kuroko leaned into Murasakibara, lighting them up in a sharper, darker, shade of blue as he closed in, pale lips ghosting over flushed ones as he spoke.

“Now, if _that_ was all that concerned you, please Murasakibara-kun, you’ve kept me waiting, I want to know what it’s like to have you split me apart. There is definitely a size difference, but don’t you think that’ll make it all the better, Murasakibara-kun?”

Murasakibara’s eyes had already begun widening as he spoke but Kuroko wasn’t done, dropping his voice low and resonant, he breathed out,

“I’d _very_ much like for you to ‘Fuck my brains out’ as Aomine would say, before this night is over.”

They all heard Murasakibara’s sharp intake of breath, and Kuroko felt victory rush needlessly through him when he saw Murasakibara’s dick twitch in interest.

“But if you’re still worried about hurting me, Murasakibara-kun, you can watch while Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun help get me ready for you, but one rule, no touching, me or yourself.”

Kuroko’s smile was malicious enough to match one of Aomine’s as he pulled back, watching as Murasakibara’s cheeks went red for very different reasons, the flush traveling down his neck and chest, bringing his gaze to the impressive cock that was _definitely_ getting hard again with Kuroko’s words.

Kagami and Aomine were already making their way over, more than ready to comply to Kuroko’s words, hands hungry for the touch of pale flesh. They’d both heard the tone of voice Kuroko was speaking in before and the things it promised were delightfully wicked.

When they reached their small—but by no means weak—shadow, they paused, both looking up to Murasakibara, so that he had three sets of hungry looking eyes on him.

The power center’s swallow was loud enough to be heard by everyone present in the room, and a nod was all he gave as his eyes locked onto Kuroko’s and didn’t stray, probably for the first time since they’d started all this.

The nod was all that was needed for Kagami and Aomine to fall on Kuroko ravenously, hands roving every inch of his body, mouths sucking up bruises along his neck, teeth scraping at his shoulders, teasing and touching so that soon Kuroko was breathing heavy and the effect of his boyfriends roaming hands were evident in how quickly he was hard again.

If Kuroko wanted a show put on, (and they knew their boyfriend well enough to know that that was definitely what he wanted, wanted to watch as Murasakibara went frantic with lust, unable to touch him, unable to touch even himself) then they were going to fucking deliver.

They _knew_ how Kuroko’s scheming mind worked, knew that by the time Kuroko would be ready to take Murasakibara he planned for their friend to be _desperate._

So they took their sweet, sweet, time, and it wasn’t until they had Kuroko whimpering that they finally moved their hands towards the place that Kuroko wanted. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kagami began to push a slicked finger inside, Kuroko letting out the most wanton of noises as he did.

And all it took was a glance at Murasakibara to know that Kuroko’s plan was working.

His pupils were blown wide with desire; barely a glimmer of purple to be seen, his breathing even more uneven than Kuroko’s, hands scrabbling unconsciously at the floor beneath him.

Murasakibara’s state wasn’t helped by the fact that Kuroko had kept his place in between Murasakibara’s legs as Kagami and Aomine had started teasing him, but once they had begun stretching him had dropped to his elbows, ass in the air, exposed for all to see, an offering to the quaking giant in front of him. The position also afforded him a prime view of Murasakibara’s dick and he watched as it went hard satisfyingly quick to the scene presented for him.

He was close enough that his breaths were ghosting warm air over it, and it was with an almost-smirk that he crossed the space, tongue poking out, giving a lick that was nothing more than a tease to the already dripping head.

Murasakibara _whined._

Hands that had been previously held obediently at his sides came up instinctively, fingers itching to bury themselves in Kuroko’s pale hair, to grab onto him and jerk his mouth back.

He managed to stop at the last second, hands hovering inches away from Kuroko, clenching and unclenching in the air, gaze frantic, teeth grit.

Kagami had already added a second finger by that point and it was as Murasakibara gaped at Kuroko’s mouth like a man starved, that Aomine added a third.

Kuroko gave another drawn out whimper and Murasakibara’s couldn’t help but flick rapidly between Kuroko’s face to his ass, where he could see his body sucking Aomine and Kagami in eagerly.

“Aomine-kun, please, another one.” Kuroko moaned out.

“So soon Tetsu? Someone’s greedy today.” Aomine smirked even as he moved to comply, fourth finger making its way inside.

“Y-y _eeees,_ I don’t want to wait anymore, I w-want to feel Murasakibara-kun.”

Murasakibara’s eyes widened at Kuroko’s statement, and a strangled noise fell from his lips, hands once again twitching forward on reflex.

Kuroko didn’t even try to hide the self-satisfied smirk on his face, and it was only a few moments more of Kagami and Aomine working him open that they deemed him ready. They slipped their fingers out and gave a peck to each of Kuroko’s cheeks before their attention focused in on each other.

What they’d been doing to Kuroko had already made heat crawl over their skin, and the promise of the scene that was going to play out before them once Kuroko took Murasakibara had lust pooling hot in their bellies. Blue eyes met red and electricity crackled before they brought their mouths together almost violently, Aomine managing to tumble Kagami over, only to have him roll around so that Aomine was the one on the floor. They kissed hungrily and when Kagami pulled back a pale hand snaked its way onto Aomine’s chest, delicate fingers tweaking a nipple, causing Aomine to hiss. The hand belonged to Kise, who had already brought his lips to Kagami’s atop him, kissing rough and messy.

But Murasakibara didn’t even notice, didn’t even glance when Kise keened at Aomine’s mouth around him, was blind to anything other than the lithe shadow before him, eyeing his dick like it was a meal to be devoured.

With a leer on his face Kuroko moved towards Murasakibara, crawling onto his lap, tormenting his giant friend further and grinding his cheeks down on an arousal that felt so hard, it must have been painful. Murasakibara made a choked sound and this time when his hands moved he didn’t stop them. They landed on Kuroko’s waist, gripping tight, already pale skin whitening even further under the strain of Murasakibara’s fingertips.

“K-kuro-ch-” was all Murasakibara managed before Kuroko was already reaching down, taking Murasakibara’s arousal in hand and lining it up with his entrance.

 It was with quick smile that spoke of shameless triumph and a deep breath that he began to sink down.

Murasakibara’s breath hitched violently and his fingers dug bruises on Kuroko’s sides as he watched himself slowly be buried inside. He was _so goddamn tight;_ Kuroko’s body feeling like it was fighting him for every centimeter he pushed in.

This, _this,_ was what he had been worried about, because it felt good, no it felt goddamn _amazing,_ but Kuroko—if it felt like this for him, then for Kuroko it had to feel like he was being torn in two.

But when he brought his gaze up to Kuroko’s face, vigilant for a sign of pain—for any inkling that this was too much—what he got instead sent fresh waves of scorching lust across his body.

Kuroko’s face was beautifully distorted; eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open, breaths coming in shorts gasps, lost in the feeling of _finally_ being taken by the biggest one of them there. And Murasakibara had been right, to an extent; he felt so _full._ He could sense the edges of panic in his mind, the edges of _too much, too big,_ trying to worm their way into his brain. But it was also this, also the fact that this _was_ probably just a bit too much, just skirting the edges of discomfort into outright pain that was making Kuroko so _fucking hot._

He let out a breathy whine, “You’re s-so, _biiig_ Murasakibara-kun.”

When he finally bottomed out, he stopped, and Murasakibara trembled, body strung tight, holding himself back, waiting on Kuroko, waiting for him to say it was okay to move.

Just as it seemed like Murasakibara’s self-control had been stretched to its limit, just as his hands gripped tighter, just as he had opened his mouth to _plead_ with Kuroko to _move,_ Kuroko tilted his face towards him.

He planted a kiss that was almost chaste on Murasakibara’s mouth, lips barely brushing, before he pulled back and with a look that was downright predatory lifted up and slammed back down.

Cries ripped out from both their throats, but Kuroko did it again and again, setting up a pace that was _brutal,_ one that he knew Murasakibara had no chance of keeping up with, not with the state he’d already been before Kuroko had even touched him.

Murasakibara seemed only capable of making incoherent noises in the back of his throat, eyes wide, looking at Kuroko like he was a fucking revelation, and true to Kuroko’s thoughts, the giant’s orgasm came swiftly and violently and caught him entirely by surprise.

He was only able to choke out a strangled, “ _K-Kuro-chin”_ before his body went limp.

But Kuroko didn’t stop, didn’t even pull off, just brought his own hand to himself, jerking himself off with furious strokes. When his own peak came, he painted Murasakibara’s chest with his release, pale eyes glinting as drops of his come landed as far as Murasakibara’s chin.

In the periphery of his vision he could see Kagami rutting just as desperately into Aomine, who in turn did the same to Kise, eyes glued to the scene that had unfolded before them. Next to them, he could also see Takao bent nearly double on the couch, legs atop Midorima’s shoulders.

But as much as those sights were appetizing, what really kept Kuroko’s attention was the absolutely _wrecked_ expression that Murasakibara _still_ wore on his face. With Kuroko’s come dripping down his chin and onto his chest Murasakibara looked drunk on his pleasure, gaze miles and miles away, cheeks looking permanently stained red, complementing the drop of blood oozing from his lower lip, a bite mark clearly visible.

It took Kuroko pulling off to finally get some semblance of coherency back into his eyes, focusing dizzily on Kuroko as he leaned in again, capturing his pink haired friend’s mouth in a much deeper kiss this time.

When Kuroko finally pulled back, he did so with the most innocent of smiles,

“See, Murasakibara-kun, I told you you had no reason to worry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write. It's my first smutfic and it's not even centered around my otps >>
> 
> Well, I guess after having read Bexara's [One Good Orgy Deserves Another](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1228507) (which you all should _definitely_ go read) a while ago and after my friend mentioned a Murasaki/Kuro fic she'd read about size kink I couldn't get the idea of Murasakibara being worried about hurting Kuroko due to their respective sizes (and Kuroko being obliviously irritated about it) out of my head. This is the result of me getting off my lazy ass and actually writing it out.
> 
> So thanks for reading but like I said, it's my first smutfic so feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and feel free to come yell at me on tumblr if you want to [tohellwithyourmilkshakes](http://tohellwithyourmilkshakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
